And the Winner Is: Optimus? Uh-Oh
by Calliope-Beautiful Voiced
Summary: [One-shot] If you're an Autobot, and you're going to an street race, make sure of two things: first, try not to run into any Decepticon; and, second, if you run into a 'Con... try not to need Optimus' help. If everything fails... it was a pleasure to meet you.


**I have been rewatching the first season of** ** _Transformers Prime_** **and, as I reached the episode 'Speed Metal', I couldn't help but imagine this story. It takes place during said episode, specifically, during Knock Out's chasing, and during the missing hours between the race and the next morning.  
**

 **Optimus' papa-mode attacks again! XD**

 **Warning: English isn't my mother language, so there might be some grammar mistakes in here.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own** ** _Transformers Prime_** **, nor its characters. It is a registered trademark of Hasbro.**

* * *

 **AND THE WINNER IS…! OPTIMUS? UH-OH…**

As usual, Optimus was returning to the silo, a little downhearted for haven't been able to find any Energon deposits that day. On the bright side he didn't run into any Decepticons either, so it was a good day… of sorts… Sighing, he entered the base and transformed. As usual the kids were playing at the platform, while Ratchet dealt with the technical stuff, and the rest of the team was either training or with the children. No sign of Fowler, nor a message from him; and the sun was already falling. It seemed that it would be a quiet day, after all. Not that he had anything against it; he could use some peace from time to time.

By nightfall, the Prime decided to take a bath and make his rounds over the base. On his way back to the control room, he ran into Ratchet, who was on his way to the deposit, looking for parts to repair one of his tools ―while muttering something about Bulkhead's clumsiness. It was at that moment that Optimus noticed the strange silence that was filling the silo; but, after checking his chronometer, he noticed that it was almost midnight. _"The others surely took the children home…"_ He shrugged, while resuming his stroll around the place.

"… Bulkhead won't let anything happen to Bumblebee!"

Wait, was that Miko?

Effectively, the moment he entered the control room, he found that Miko and Rafael were still at the place; but their guardians were nowhere to be found. _"Strange…"_ He thought, scanning the place, making sure that nor Bulkhead nor Bumblebee were there. Then, he approached the kids, who became evidently tense at his presence.

"Miko, Rafael." He called, still looking for their guardians. "Do either of you know where the others have gone?"

"Why, no, sir. We do not know." The Japanese girl said.

"Miko is correct. We do not know." The boy repeated, not looking at him in the eye.

"Why would _we_ know?"

…

Seriously? _He_ was a better liar…

Optimus arched an eyebrow and eyed down the two kids, whose gazes either lowered to the ground or fixed to some spot on the nearest wall. With his hands on the sides of his hip, the red and blue mech tried again, asking the children where their guardians were; but, again, all they did was shake their heads and shrug. None of them was talking. Sighing, he went towards the mainframe. A quick check on his men's beacons would tell him their current location. Surprisingly, they weren't too far from base… Wait. What was Arcee doing with them? And… was that a Decepticon signal?

He heard Rafael and Miko gasping, reason why he turned to look at them not understanding why they were so scared of admitting that the others were simply handling a nearby 'Con… Until the boy feared that he discovered everything and sang like bird…

The team wasn't chasing away a 'Con…

They were street racing… _and then_ they bumped into a 'Con.

 _"_ _Unbelievable…"_ He thought, groaning, and heading towards the exit. Not even with all the knowledge and patience of the Primes would he be able to condone those three… Transforming, he called Ratchet through his com-link, and told the medic to bridge Miko and Rafael home, while he attended… _other_ issues.

Fortunately, he found them right on time, and was capable of retrieve the hostage; now, after dropping the boy back on his car, it was time to return to base. Let's just say that it was one long and silent ride for the three Autobot warriors; especially since they had their leader close behind, making sure that they all returned to the silo. And, as if street racing with a 'Con, and get a random human hold hostage wasn't bad enough, Optimus soon learned that Jack was in between this all too. He couldn't yet believe the lack of judgement from his men! Ugh… If they survived the night, he would put them to clean the base and to make curve-side duty for a vorn! _"Sometimes I wonder whether I'm commanding warriors, or a bunch of spoiled sparklings…"_ He thought, as they entered their base. Well… Bumblebee _was_ a youngling, a teenager if he wanted to use human terminology; but still! If he truly wanted to be a warrior someday, he had to start showing some sense of responsibility!

Once they reached the control room, Arcee, Bulkhead transformed, Bumblebee following them closely, after letting Jack go. Optimus entered shortly after.

"I sent the kids home as you asked." Ratchet, who was standing near the ground-bridge control panel commented. Then, he noticed everyone's downhearted appearance. "What's going on?" He asked, arching an eyebrow.

His only response was everyone looking elsewhere.

"Jack." Optimus called, sternly.

The human boy shyly turned around to look at the red truck, which simply opened the passenger's door for him to get in. Knowing himself in bigger trouble than estimated, the teenager sighed and walked up to the vehicle like he was going to his death row. Once inside Optimus' cabin, the door shut, and the seatbelt fastened around him. _"Oh, boy… I'm in for a good one…"_ He thought, biting his lip, as the Cybertronian maneuvered to turn around, telling his team that he would 'have a word' with them after taking Jack home.

Once on the open road, and with Jasper's lights growing closer, Jack felt like it was time to explain himself.

"I-it wasn't their fault, Optimus. I mean… Vince challenged me, a-and Sierra was there, and…"

"Jack." Optimus interrupted, making the boy shut his eyes, waiting for the hit. "No reason justifies this imprudent behavior. You could've been wounded, or worse. There is a reason for the rules I implement within this team; and that's why I expect _every member_ of it to follow said rules. Am I clear?"

"Y-yes; b-but what I'm trying to say is that I talked 'Bee into this! The fault is on me, he was just trying to protect me from Knock Out, and…"

"If he expects to earn the warrior-class someday, then he has to prove himself worthy, Jack; and such lack of judgement, as to willingly put a human being in harm's way, plus defy a direct order from an immediate superior, isn't proving him ready." The Autobot interrupted again. Then, he sighed, remembering that he was talking to a civilian child, not one of his men… yet. "Jack, you're a child, so it's expectable of you to commit mistakes. But the team are _warriors_ , experienced warriors, and they are your guardians now; meaning that they should've refused to participate in the race, never minding what reasons you pleaded."

Finally, he parked, and Jack saw that they were already at his house. Fortunately for the teenager, his mother wasn't there yet. In silence, he unfastened his seatbelt and hopped out of the truck. However, after he made two steps, the Autobot called him again.

"There's people who worries about you, Jack; your mother, the team, myself… Next time try to remember that, and act accordingly. I know you're better than this. You don't have to prove it to anyone." Optimus told to the teenager.

Surprised by the vow of confidence, Jack wasn't sure of what to say, so he simply nodded and, thanking the bot, went inside.

Only after hearing the clicking sound of the key, Optimus started his way back to base. He had three overgrown sparklings to deal with…

… … …

Next morning, Jack was kind of surprised of finding Arcee at his garage, believing that Optimus would put her to train for a century after he found them out. Turns out… he did…

"None of us recharged…" She admitted, yawning.

"What? Why not?" Jack wondered, arching an eyebrow at his evidently worn out guardian.

"Optimus made us go through fifty combat simulations, then we had to clean the training room, and, as from today, we all will have to do street duty for over a month." She explained.

"Street duty… That… doesn't sound so bad…" He smiled awkwardly, trying to make her feel a little bit better.

"On Greenland…"

"Oh." Okay, there was no way to see a bright side there.

"And all that, without counting the lecture…" The femme added, regretting deeply the moment in which she accepted to race against the bully a couple days ago. "What about you?" She asked, remembering that the Prime took her partner home.

"I… got away with a scolding."

Surprisingly for Jack, Arcee chuckled; but she couldn't help it. Of course the punishment wasn't that bad for her partner; after all, he was just a kid... However, she did inform him that, for a long time now, they wouldn't go anywhere else but to the school, the base or the house.

At least… not until Optimus stopped checking their coordinates from the mainframe…

* * *

 **Sorry, I just had to write this down, but I hope you liked it!**

 **Please let me know your opinion!**

 **See ya around!**


End file.
